Hope Never Dies
by Twisted Rogues
Summary: Just when he thought was hope was gone he found her... what will happen once they realize what they have together?  Original story of Marcus and Olivia Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

MarcusOfTheVolt and HopeNeverDies_ 

I sat in my office alone as the voices of the guards below wafted up from the castle grounds below. My silent, frozen heart was heavy – which was nothing out of the ordinary – as the recognition once more drifted into the forefront of my mind, knowing that I would never again find a love remotely similar to my beloved Didyme. As I attempted to focus on the task at hand – paperwork passed along to me from Aro by way of Renata – my thoughts refused to obey as they returned to days long gone by.

I had been born somewhere around 1350 BC, but time was calculated different back then so the precise date was not precisely known, and you could not determine the age at which I was transformed if you looked upon me now. Although we did not age once we were changed into the creatures that we were my somber, melancholy expressions seemed to have altered my exterior over the centuries. I no longer appeared as the youth I had been, but rather an old, weather-worn man. It would be difficult for most to believe I was chronologically younger than both Aro and Caius as they still appeared more youthful than I.

As I stood and walked to my office window, I peered out at nothing much at all. My thoughts took me back to some time around 1330 BC which as best as I could determine was when I became what I am at this point of my existence. It occurred during the period near the twentieth year after my human birth - at least that was what Aro believed. I had remained solitary, traveled as a nomad until Aro found me for lack of a better word. I did not mind the nomadic life, my gift had helped in understanding many whose paths I came across. It was not long, however, that I found I had grown fond of the rather enthusiastic vampire named Aro and soon we developed a friendship of sorts. None other I had come across had been even remotely similar to him.

Aro, however, was not the least bit interested in remaining a solitary pair and when we came upon Caius and Athendora, Aro offered them the opportunity to join is. To say I was, at the time, hesitant would have been an understatement. Truth be told, I did not trust Caius who was extremely intense and rather bitter. Aro, though, always had a method for convincing others to see a situation as he envisioned it and, not surprisingly, Aro soon talked me into the partnership, reluctant though I was. Caius was bonded to Athendora, but it appeared she relied more heavily on that pairing than he and it became apparent to me at least that the ties between Aro and Caius were growing, becoming stronger. It was clear to me why this would be the case for Caius, but I never did and possibly still do not understand what Aro sees in Caius. I turned from the window, returning to my desk chair and refocused my attention to the business at hand, chastising myself for allowing the jaunt down that path of thoughts.

Hours, even days and weeks pass and I rarely bother to notice, my thoughts most often dwelling upon what I had lost. After my darling Didyme's disappearance, I had, of course, remained at Aro's side. There was nowhere for me to go, no purpose to my existence other than to continue on with Aro's plan of ruling. Although all our kind looked to the three of us as the leaders, masters…Caius and I were well aware of our positions in the hierarchy. In truth, I knew of Aro's desire to keep me close in order to use my talents when necessary, but he now had amassed such a gifted guard, I often wondered why he required me at all.

It was with those thoughts in my mind that I mused over the possibility of whether or not Aro would object if I took some time away from the castle. I had a mind to tour Europe – something I had not done in since my dearest wife's demise and although it would be lugubrious to traverse the sights alone, there could be no other way and something was compelling me to go.

After having a rather in-depth discussion with Aro in which he was not convinced I would return, I reluctantly allowed him my thoughts as evidence. I did not wish a confrontation with either him or Caius and I had nowhere else to call home. I merely longed for a change of scenery. Once Aro was satisfied that my intentions were pure - that I only wished for a short respite away from the castle – he reluctantly agreed. I had never required or found the need for a cellular telephone, but at Caius's insistence, I accepted one prior to departing. Of course Demetri, if called upon, would always be able to locate me, but there truly was no need to send him out only to retrieve me or contact me should my services be required before I had decided to return.

As I was changing out of my robes, deciding instead on denim pants and a tailored shirt in a meager attempt to blend in with the humans, I heard a knock at the door and detected a familiar scent.

"Yes, Chelsea. Enter."

She bowed, nodding slightly as she inquired whether or not I required assistance. My first thought was no, but I wished to appear as human as possible so I asked, "Presentable?"

Chelsea nodded before casting her eyes down. I was rather certain Aro had instructed her to offer aid when yet another distinct scent caught my attention as footsteps came down the hall. Before she could knock I called out, "Yes, Heidi. What is it you require?"

Heidi snickered as she performed a perfunctory bow.

"I only wished to see if you needed dinner before you departed, Master."

I shook my head no, certain she had also been sent to ensure I had the proper items for traveling and took a step back.

"Acceptable?" I said as I exhaled unnecessarily.

Both Chelsea and Heidi smiled at my appearance, but it was Heidi who spoke.

"Why Master, you are quite stunning if I may be so bold," Heidi quipped as Chelsea did her best to hold back a laugh. I raised a brow at them both.

"I may now be dressed to appear human, but I remain your master," I retorted immediately.

Both bowed quickly although it was apparent they remained amused by the change in my appearance. Several suitcases had been packed although I did not see the need, but Chelsea and Heidi reassured me that it was a necessary part of the facade. Soon I took my leave along with a guard who was assigned to escort me to the airport field.

I did what was necessary to maintain a low profile during my travels, blending in as best I could with the mortals; however, I refused to reside in unsavory surroundings and therefore upon arriving in Germany I resided in one of the finer hotels – it was in fact the most luxurious in all of Frankfurt. It was opulent, with grand architecture and its location was only steps away from some of the city's most exquisite shopping districts and as such, an area abounding with humans to feast upon.

As I was unpacking my suitcases and hanging up my attire and other outer wear, my ears overheard the laughs and whispers of what could only have been described as a newly wed couple. My thoughts returned to my darling wife Didyme and the less than human nights we shared after our bonding, however no one in centuries, millennia even, had shared my room let alone my bed. As always, I had a room to myself and this day was no different than any other – I remained alone, lonely. As I pondered over the lives of Aro, Sulpicia, Caius and Athendora, there was a small part of myself that missed their company, but I was certain they were preoccupied with the typical dealings of the day in Volterra.

As I inhaled deeply, my eyes closed. There had been something unusual compelling me to leave Volterra, bringing me to this precise location, but what could possibly have caused such a reaction in me? For all the gifted guards Aro had accumulated over the years, he had yet to find one who would have been able to solve such a mystery as this.

I knew deep down in my being that I would never find another such as my Didyme. I would forever feel the emptiness from the loss of her. But did I even dare consider that something had changed? Never in over a millennia had I left Volterra without a direct request from Aro and yet for some unknown reason I had been compelled to depart the castle and not only leave the confines of that stone-cold building but also Volterra and Italy as a whole. I had considered many different locales and yet in the end I had decided upon Germany – Frankfurt of all places. I sat back in a chair, staring out the window, wondering what precisely brought me to this place.

After taking the time to unpack my luggage, as I had decided to remain in Frankfurt for a spell, I made the determination to venture out of doors. The skies were overcast and the weather prediction for the day was rain so there was no possibility of exposure. I had not fed since departing from Volterra, however, the ever constant burn in my throat was minimal so the mortals would be safe…for the moment.

As I walked about the streets filled with humans, all who appeared to be in somewhat of a hurry, a scent caught my attention and would have overwhelmed me had I not existed for such an extended period of time. My eyes swiftly glanced about, my nostrils flaring as my gaze fell upon a young woman, who appeared to be in the second decade of her mortal life. Her flesh was pure and slightly pale with only a hint of pink as if the sun in the sky had barely caressed the apples of her cheeks. My eyes fell to her slender neck, her pulse beating out a rhythm that truly had me mesmerized. In all the years – the centuries since the loss of my one true love – I had never been compelled to move toward another as I was with this mere mortal. I slowly made my way in her direction when she was approached by a man who seemed only to ask her an inconsequential, inane question. She responded briskly – it was obvious he held no interest for her – and I found myself smirking – something I had not done in years and the amusement I felt confused me. I followed her from a distance so as not to startle or frighten her until she entered a small café. I took a seat at one of the tables on the sidewalk and found myself absolutely and completely enthralled by this girl – or rather woman – as if she had somehow bewitched me.

I continued to watch the beautiful young woman from my sidewalk table. She was stunning, exquisite and as my thoughts and senses became filled with both the innocence of her face and the intoxicating fragrance of her blood, from somewhere in the recesses of my mind, one name sprang forth. Didyme. I rebuked myself immediately. How could I denigrate my wife's memory by thinking of another? I summarily lowered my gaze away from the angelic creature who had caused me to momentarily feel something other than apathy; the alluring creature had allowed, if only for a moment, for me to feel something glorious once again. She seemed to have filled a void with … I had no words, and I was quickly returned once again to the remorsefulness and despair which I had carried with me for century after century. Closing my eyes as memories of Didyme consumed my mind, I detected the sound of a telephone ring – a cellular phone. Slowly raising my face and glancing around, I heard her voice – the angel's sweet tones – as she answered the call. "Yes, this is Olivia Christos. How may I help you?"

The sound of Olivia's voice was completely alluring as I recalled stories from days gone by of mythical creatures referred to as Sirens. I smirked slightly because back when I was a youth in Greece, Sirens were not believed to be mythological. Nevertheless, regardless of whether they were real or imagined, these beings that were part human and part bird were said to live on rocky islands in the middle of the sea. They sang melodies so beautiful that sailors passing by were unable to resist getting closer to them. As the sailors followed the melodic sounds of their voices, the foolish men would ultimately steer their boats towards the Sirens or jump in the water in an attempt to get closer. Either way, their efforts were ill-fated, always ending in tragedy on the rocky shores. While it was true that I could not perish, at least not at the hands of a mere mortal such as Olivia, I found myself entirely unable to remove my eyes from her as my ears were peeked by the captivating sounds of her musical voice. In the deep recesses of my mind, a voice endeavored to break me from the spell Olivia seemed to hold over me, but such attempts were met with failure. From that moment forward, I knew that regardless of the consequences, and it was certain there were bound to be such, I could not leave Olivia. Somehow I would find a way to merge Olivia's life with mine. There could be no other way for me.

Unable to tear my eyes from Olivia's beautiful face, I watched, listening intently as she concluded her conversation. There was no doubt in my mind that the most prudent course of action would be for me to depart, but I found myself unable to compel my body forward. It appeared as if I was truly frozen in space and time. Suddenly and without warning Olivia lifted her eyes and immediately captured my gaze. I watched as it appeared that Olivia held her breath as a thought crept through my mind that I had startled her as I remained still, unmoving. I longed for nothing more than some pleasant acknowledgement from Olivia of my presence, a smile perhaps, so I nodded politely but it was too late.

As Olivia inhaled quickly, she lowered her eyes. I continued to hear Olivia's heart beating, only now the fragile organ was pounding furiously in her chest. In that instant I recognized that I truly was in fact a dark creature, a being of the night whose sole purpose was to terrorize mortals. I had inadvertently frightened Olivia, and for some unknown reason that dismayed me greatly. As those thoughts began to consume my mind, control began to return to my limbs, and I forced myself from the chair without another glance back, deciding to find my next meal. It was imperative that in a city filled with humans I not lose control and after being deemed a monster by Olivia, I would once again behave as such. Aro's voice rang out loud and clear in my head, mocking me for even considering the possibility that I could find another. I was destined for all eternity to mourn the loss of Didyme. For being unable to protect her, I deserved nothing less.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

After feeding in a less than desirable portion of the city, I returned to the hotel, very satiated with the knowledge that my control would be more than sufficient to continue mingling with humans. I had, however, proceeded to chastise myself for even momentarily allowing my thoughts to dwell on the possibility of becoming familiar with Olivia. I chose to force myself away from the café, insisting that I not allow her to see me again. While I appeared much older than my mortal years, I knew that humans nevertheless found my kind fascinating, attractive even, regardless of the number of years we existed and I could not permit Olivia to become even remotely interested in me.

As I approached the hotel my feet halted as my nostrils flared. I had been diligent in my efforts to not follow Olivia's scent – but was she truly in THIS hotel of all possible locales in Frankfurt or was my mind deceiving me? Perhaps I finally was losing my mental faculties as I had suspected on more than one occasion. I backed away from my path, forcing myself in the opposite direction as hurriedly as humanly possible. I knew I absolutely must refrain from seeing Olivia again, but was it even remotely conceivable?

I retreated from the hotel in an effort to put as much distance between Olivia's scent and myself. I endeavored to follow any putrid odor that filled my nostrils in the attempt to rid my mind of her intoxicating aroma, but it was all for naught. It seemed as if every step I took brought me closer to, rather than farther away from, Olivia. The day was overcast, cloudy at best, so in one last effort to maintain what small amount of sanity that remained, I decided to visit a museum. I did not care which one as my feet slowly led me up a cement staircase and, upon entering the glass doors, I paid my entrance fee. A tour would be commencing shortly, but as I turned the wind blew through the opened door and I was once again completely consumed by the provocative fragrance I had spent a great deal of time attempting to evade.

My eyes immediately looked in the direction of the alluring aroma and there before me stood Olivia. Venom pooled in the back of my throat as a low growl escaped my chest. I would not harm her - no. Olivia was much too precious for that so I forced myself to smile a bit and nodded at her, acknowledging her presence as I waited with the group of mortals who would begin touring momentarily. Would Olivia join this gathering or perhaps wait for the next? I held my breath, turning my head, unsure of which choice I longed for Olivia to make.

As the group of humans I had decided to remain with began its tour, I turned slightly to see that Olivia was apparently remaining behind. There was a portion of me that was relieved, pleased even and yet another part that was dismayed beyond belief. I was truly confused at my feelings and thoughts, having not ever felt these particular emotions toward a woman other than Didyme and the urges that I was experiencing when I was near Olivia were bewildering to say the least. I followed the human guide as we made our way through the museum and upon approaching the location from where we began I decided to remain in the gift shop, full of anticipation, looking forward to the possibility of having the opportunity to speak with Olivia. I heard Aro's voice in my head, mocking me viciously; yet I could not prevent myself from remaining, regardless of how foolish my desire was.

I remained hidden behind some racks containing post cards and printed materials of all sorts and varieties. There were also shelves holding miniature statues and faux artifacts. I longed to see Olivia once again, even if our paths never officially crossed when a voice in my head sounded off loud and clear.

"_So, Marcus…you're going to stalk Olivia forever? What will you tell Aro when he demands your return to Volterra? How will you evade him? And if you return, what pathetic excuse will you use to depart once again?" _

I shook my head attempting to rid myself of the sneers and taunts which filled my thoughts.

"_You will not stop until you have taken Olivia for your own." _

Those words caused me to shudder in disgust. I could not request that Olivia give up her mortality for me. I could never ask her to join me in the existence I abhorred.

"_But would you loathe it still, if Olivia was at your side?" _

As I observed the multitudes of humans meandering about, some making purchases while others merely picked up items before returning them to the shelving, I found I was unable to respond to that particular question. What would I do if afforded the opportunity to change Olivia so that she could remain with me for eternity?

After a brief period of time, I detected once again the glorious scent of Olivia only mere moments before my gaze fell upon her stunning face. Olivia seemed entranced in her thoughts and briefly I wondered if she would turn my way, but my desires were fulfilled when Olivia made her way to the gift shop. I skirted about, attempting to remain out of her line of sight until, as I moved around a man, he leaned forward and inadvertently pressed himself into a stack of books which tumbled to the carpet below. He huffed in annoyance, but I – as quickly as humanly possible – ducked down to retrieve the fallen items, pretending to simply be of assistance, but in truth I simply wished to remain unseen by Olivia.

The man grunted his thanks as I meticulously returned the books to their former location and stood once again only to find Olivia eyes meeting mine. I nodded, smiling slightly at her, desiring for her to remain, but she quickly – for a human – turned and exited the gift shop promptly. I longed to follow, but prevented myself from making such a horrendous mistake. If Olivia wished to speak with me, she could have remained, but instead, she departed. And not only had Olivia left the store, but the museum and my presence in haste. I shook my head, deciding to return to the hotel.

I, more than humanly slow, meandered back to the hotel. I had, over the years, grown accustomed to feeling morose, apathetic…but Olivia had stirred feelings in me that I seemed unable to deny. I longed to forget the alluring scent of her blood, but my kind was not able to forget. The best I could do was attempt to place those memories in the far recesses of my mind, but even that effort was met with complete failure.

Olivia held some magical aura over me and in truth I did not wish to be released from her bewitching grasp. Instead of gaining relief upon reaching the hotel lobby, Olivia's scent filled my nostrils. I nodded slightly to myself. There was no doubt Olivia was here. Under normal circumstances, meaning if I were yet human, there would not have been a way for me to gain this information, but I knew even I could gain knowledge from a mere mortal. Mustering all the suave sophistication and charm I could in my current state, I requested the room number of Olivia.

As I suspected, the attendant initially resisted, but in the end, she was unable to resist my charms and provided me with the information I was seeking. While it was true that I could have moved about the hotel hallways until I had located Olivia's room on my own, this was easier and a bit more delightful and mildly entertaining – opportunities I had not permitted myself to experience in quite some time. Olivia had inexplicably altered me.

I returned to my quarters at the hotel. They were satisfactory should Olivia ever accept an invitation for me to entertain her. The sitting room was acceptable enough, but I was jumping ahead of myself. Olivia had not yet taken to addressing me, although it was true I had not properly introduced myself to her either. I remained in another room, doing nothing but staring listlessly out a window. After a spell I could wait no longer. I made my way to Olivia's quarters.

Most every human was sleeping or otherwise engaged in activities which would keep them occupied for a spell as I hastily found the door which would lead me to Olivia. I listened intently before deciding to attempt the lock. It was, as I anticipated, latched, but that was easily remedied. I was more concerned over whether Olivia had bolted the second closure across the door. While it was true I could easily cause it to break, that was not my intention. I wished to merely stealthily enter Olivia's chamber and gaze upon her beauty as she slept. Lady Luck was apparently on my side this day for the latch which would have caused me to re-think my desires was unfastened.

Quickly I made my way inside, re-fastening the lock behind me. As I gazed about the modest space, I saw trinkets of Olivia's life. Her cellular telephone lay on a side table, the battery appearing to drain. I spied the plug on another table and decided to attach the device so that Olivia would not find herself in a bad spot upon waking. After spying several of Olivia's other belongings and rifling through them, although being careful to return them to the precise locations where I had discovered them, I could no longer prevent myself from walking to where I could hear Olivia sleeping. I pulled open the door and there was my very own sleeping beauty.

As I watched Olivia as she rested peacefully, thoughts of how long I could keep her a secret from Aro played through my mind. The wisest course of action would be to leave - immediately - and preserve the sanctity of Olivia's mortality, but I was unable to force myself to depart from her side. Olivia purred in her sleep and I moved closer to her, tempting fate by allowing myself the privilege of sitting on the edge of the bed where Olivia laid.

I remained a distance away so should she move or roll, her warm, soft body would not come in contact with the cold, firmness of my own, but the urges growing deep inside as the sheet slipped from off Olivia's shoulder, allowing a portion of her breast to become bare, forced a low growl to escape my chest. A voice inside my mind was urging me forward.

_"Yes, Marcus,"_ the voice hissed. _"Olivia is yours for the taking. What are you waiting for?"_

As the venom pooled in the back of my throat, I knew I needed to depart instantly. I quickly stood, removing myself from the room just as I heard Olivia's voice.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

I was out of her quarters entirely before Olivia had even placed her petite feet on the floor at her bedside. I made my way back to my quarters, my head down just on the off chance I passed a human. I was certain my eyes were black as night - not due to thirst but an entirely different sort of hunger. I was angry with myself - I could've harmed or even killed Olivia. There was no doubt. I needed to leave.

Upon returning to my quarters, my thoughts were yet running rampant. I knew the wisest course of action would be to leave Frankfurt entirely before the morning sun arose. I could easily disappear and continue on with my travels. And yet, I was unable to depart. The mere thought of never seeing Olivia again…of never tasting her glorious aroma on the back of my tongue as it wafted through the air…of never laying eyes on Olivia's stunningly beautiful face…it was all too much.

I understood the agony of loss having dealt with it upon Didyme's disappearance, and I could not permit myself to experience such desolation again. My thoughts paused. _What was I saying? Had I truly compared Olivia to Didyme? _

No, surely not. There could not be a comparison between the love of my existence and a mortal with whom I had, in truth, never met. And yet I had done precisely that. I stood before the large plate-glass window peering out over the city. Much had changed since the last visit I had made to Germany. And it would seem the city was not the only thing that had been altered. It had been said that vampires truly mated but once and yet was it possible that another existed who could truly allow me to love again? And if so, what would I do? Could I endanger Olivia by returning with her to Volterra? No. Aro and Caius would never allow Olivia to remain a mortal and I could not take away her life without her consent.

In addition, at any moment I could be recalled to the castle and if Aro requested my thoughts, he would learn all there was in my mind concerning Olivia and she would be in grave danger without me being near to protect her. Who knew what Aro might do to ensure that I not leave Volterra in order to locate Olivia? The only way to protect Olivia would be to force an introduction and hope that she felt the same longing desire in her being that I was experiencing. Yes, that was what was needed.

After pondering various scenarios on how best to officially introduce myself to Olivia, I decided upon one of the most natural of human tendencies – I would merely 'bump into' Olivia. I would, of course, apologize profusely and then invite her for coffee, an invitation I hoped that she would feel compelled to accept. Such an event – that of 'drinking' coffee – would be simple enough for me to perform and it was effortless to discard an item such as a coffee cup without drawing unwanted attention.

Perhaps afterward I would politely suggest to Olivia that we entertain the idea of a future meeting – possibly attend an opera. Another potential public forum I could possibly suggest to Olivia would be sightseeing, provided the weather was appropriate for my needs. I had requested a room change so that I would be nearer to Olivia and was pleased when I was able to secure a suite adjacent to hers. I listened to the glorious sounds of Olivia as she slept, wishing for nothing other than to hold her in my arms.

Such thoughts and desires alarmed me still, but I knew deep down in my frozen core that I could not allow Olivia to vanish from me as Didyme had. The Fates, apparently for some unknown reason, had taken pity on me and I would not permit harm to come to Olivia, nor would I ever leave her – even if it meant confronting Aro and Caius.


End file.
